Multiple-pump dispensers are generally used to dispense liquid cosmetic or pharmaceutical products comprising several components.
These components are packaged independently in separate compartments of the same container.
This configuration fulfills a constraint of having to isolate components due to chemical or biological incompatibility.
Each component is taken from its compartment and dispensed by a dedicated, independent pump.
These pumps usually consist of a body, which is blocked, at the bottom, by a suction valve and, at the top, by an applicator and/or an exhaust valve, and which contains a piston mechanism cooperating with an elastic return system.
When joint ejection of the components is required, the different mechanisms are activated simultaneously and the mix of components enters the pump exhaust area.
In such a configuration, the pumps are not necessarily identical. Their capacity as well as their mechanisms can be chosen according to the components to be combined in order to obtain the desired properties and, in particular, a specific final composition of the dispensed product.
Such dispensers are therefore expensive due, on the one hand, to their complex structure which is adapted to integrate heavy equipment as sampling means and, on the other hand, to the cost of the pumps themselves.
The present invention aims to solve these technical problems by providing a simplified structure that uses a single constituent or functional means and, in particular, by using the same essential mechanical elements for all pumps.